The Rebellion
by Ghirahim'sGirl
Summary: Many years ago, Team Rocket began the creation of Pokémon human hybrids. They were named Gijinkas. Now, in a time where many have escaped, a group of teen Gijinkas are rising up. And they want revenge. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my new Pokémon fanfic called The Rebellion! Enjoy! Be sure to leave reviews, as they help me go on! ^_^**

_Many years ago, Team Rocket began a series of tests and experiments on Pokémon and humans alike. The experiments were focused on one thing; DNA splicing. They began many forms of testing; talking Pokémon, spliced Pokémon (meaning, two or more Pokémon in a single body), shape shifting Pokémon-they were called the poke-tants; Pokémon mutants for short. But their main experiment were Pokémon-human DNA splicing. Pokémon-human splicing was adding Pokémon characteristics to once normal humans. They called them gijinkas. And this is the story of a girl, who risks her life rebelling against Team Rocket with the help of her mutant-freak friends to save the ones she loves, and others in the future._

_Soon after Team Rocket could not control the Poke-Tants and Gijinkas, and some of the experiments escaped. Out of fear, humans protected themselves. The Police ordered the citizens to shoot any Poke-Tants or Gijinkas killed or driven away. Oops. But Team Rocket never learned. They continued to play God, and more mutants escaped. Boom; innocent lives taken out of fear. Boom; innocent lives taken out of carelessness. Oops. _

_But the mutants were smart, some by their own super intelligence, some by instinct, and others by the hard way. Oops. They- the Poke-Tants and Gijinkas- are rising up. They are forming communities, even armies, in secret. They want to rise up against the humans that put them through their suffering. They want revenge._

_Oops..._

1 | Madi

Madi looked unto the coast from her nice spot on top of a cliff. It sparkled in the beautiful, winter moonlight. Her navy blue hair gently rose and fell with the crisp wind passing by her body. She had not a care in the world. Except for her family. Her family was her world, without it; she had nothing. Madi sighed as she heard the dinner bell ringing in the distance. A small purr came from below, and Madi looked down to see none other than her loyal friend Shinx. Shinx beamed at her, saying "I'm hungry. Can we go get dinner?"

Shinx is a cautious electric type Pokémon who has been genetically altered to have the ability to speak English and read minds of both people and Pokémon.

Madi nodded, scooping up Shinx and zipping Shinx up inside her red jacket. The wind blew once more; Madi's hair flying about. Madi backed up a few steps, and then she sprinted to the end of the cliff, diving off. Shinx gave no remark to this action as the sharp air whisked around her.

The sea grew nearer, nearer, nearer... the blue Pokémon looked up to her friend's face; it was calm and emotionless. Then, just before they hit the unforgiving sea, a pair of navy blue wings shot from Madi's back, and the pair rose to the sky with a jolt. Shinx sighed, stating that she thought Madi was waiting too long. Madi shrugged in response. The two continued on their flight in silence for a little while; Madi was in no hurry to get back. Especially because everyone hated her.

Shinx's ears flicked as she read Madi's thoughts. Shinx looked into her eyes. "They don't hate you, Madi." Madi looked down at Shinx who lay cozy inside of her jacket.

"Yes they do, Shinx. They all do." Madi stopped flying, but remained aloft in the air. "Since I started that fight with Paige, everyone thinks I'm a spy or something... like I'm under TR's influence." Tears bristled in Madi's eyes. "No one fights with the leader, Paige."

Madi envisioned Paige in her mind; her hair was a golden flow with pink on the sides, it went down to her ankles. Paige's brown eyes. Paige's _wings; _much larger than Madi's, so of course Paige was a faster flyer. Those enormous wings were a chestnut brown around like a border, the rest a pale brown. Paige was a Pidgeot gijinka. Paige was 22 and their leader.

But Madi was just a Swellow gijinka. Madi's own wings had a beautiful navy blue trimming with white in the center. Madi's hair was the same shade of blue with a red streak going down the center; her hair went to her waist. Madi was 14 and a suspected spy. _Pish posh! _Madi thought to herself. _Who cares what they think. _Madi didn't give a crap about anyone except for her sister Xen and her friend Kerri. Madi is quiet and calm, like her sister. Just not as much.

Xen was a beautiful Xatu gijinka. Her hair was a fair crimson red going down to her middle back. Because of a Xatu being a psychic and flying type; Xen had psychic powers. She has telekinesis and can use the Pokémon move will-o-wisp. Because of this; everyone respected her, some even think she should be the leader. Although, sadly, Xen has no wings. No one really cares or knows why. They just live with it. Another reason everyone respects Xen is because she is unusually calm, even when trouble is brewing. Some think it is because she's cocky and full of hot air, but it's really because it in her nature. Xatus are calm, and so is Xen. Xen is 17 years old.

Kerri is a kirlia gijinka with short green hair going down to her shoulders. Two flat, red disks protrude from her head, she has crimson red eyes. Kerri also has psychic powers; she can influence people, meaning she can make them do whatever she wants. But she hates to use her power because she believes no one has a right to control anybody. She is a fun, spunky young girl of 13.

"Forget I thought any of this, okay?" Madi asked Shinx.

"But-"

"Please." Madi began to fly home again, and the two grew silent once more. Finally they arrived at home base; an abandoned warehouse. Pretty stereotypical, but it kept them all safe. It kept all the Pokémon gijinkas safe from Team Rocket. They landed on one of the platforms built for flying gijinkas. Other winged gijinkas passed by, giving a small wave; none looked her in the eyes.

Madi unzipped her jacket and Shinx jumped out. Shinx ran over to the Pokémon food court, conversing with some of her Pokémon friends. Madi sighed, looking for her sister Xen and friend Kerri who had agreed to meet her here.

"G- Get out of the way!" Madi whisked around to see a boy her age come flying into her.

"What the HECK dude?!" Madi exclaimed, pushing the boy off of her. He groaned and sat up, looking at her with a serene face. Madi suddenly noticed how _gorgeous_ he was, and used all her strength to keep from blushing.

"S- Sorry..." he started. "I'm still getting used to the whole flying thing." Madi recognized him as one of the new members and had sympathy. She remembered how hard it was when she first started learning how to fly.

"Oh, don't worry about it." She grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "I understand, flying is hard when you're just starting out." She examined his wings and he flinched, clearly having flashbacks of the TR Labs. "Well, your wings are awfully large," She poked a few spots, he flinched again, Madi ignoring it. "And by gosh, they're muscly! You're gonna be a pro in no time!"

"Really?" His eyes had excitement in them; she clearly perked him back up. Madi nodded in response.

"I'm Madi, and you are?" Madi asked with interest, outstretching her left hand.

"I'm Sargent." He shook her hand; firm but soft. Madi had trouble yet again containing her blush.

"Come on, let's get some grub before those greedy grumpigs eat it all." Madi kept a firm grip on his hand and pulled him inside with her. He laughed; it was like music to her ears.

Inside the Gijinka cafeteria it was loud; crazy loud. There were probably 50-70 members about now. Madi had never bothered counting. They stood at the tray line, sliding their trays along the metal countertop. Behind glass was food such as mashed potatoes, bread rolls, macaroni n' cheese and carrots.

"Don't bother eating the macaroni or carrots, they taste like miltank dung. Same goes for the carrots, but they're hard as rocks." Madi pointed to the noodles and carrots, sticking out her tongue for emphasis. She scooped out some mashed potatoes for herself, then some for Sargent. She grabbed two bread rolls each as well.

"Thanks." Sargent muttered shyly. He looked down to the floor; the noise was clearly getting to him. Or maybe it was just the harsh reality of what life really is. Madi took sympathy and told him how it was; she stepped in front of him, and she was forced to look upwards just to see his face because of how tall he was.

"Listen dude, I like you, so I'm gonna tell you this real fast and real blunt." Madi narrowed her eyes for effect, she wanted to intimidate this boy, and she wanted to prove her point. "Around here, the real world, not just the warehouse, you gotta be tough and outgoing. Strong and persistent." Madi hesitated. "You can't be quiet and shy, or else everyone'll think somethin's up."

Kerri waved to Madi from a nearby table, Xen sat beside her. Madi waved back and began to walk over, Sargent quietly trailing behind. "That's my friend Kerri; she's the one with the green hair. And the one with the red hair is my sister Xen." As they walked, Madi muttered to Sargent; "Everyone's already on my case; take it from me, you don't want that." Upon hearing this, Sargent realized why no one talked, or even looked at Madi. They all suspected her.

_What for? _Sargent wondered as they sat at the table. The girl with red hair, Xen was what Madi called her, stared into Sargent's eyes; emotionless and calm. After a few minutes she blinked and began to eat, no one had seen the silent exchange except them.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had finished their quick dinner, Madi walked back out to the balcony from earlier. In her hand she gripped a small glass bottle filled with golden brown sand. It was a memento give to her by an old friend. It probably the most valuable thing that she owned, not that she owned much. She twirled the bottle in her hand, stirring up the sand. After staring at the cherished item, she moved her gaze to the sea, beautiful in the winter moonlight. The sky was growing dark with different shades of purple and blue, they merged together like an oil painting.

Above her, several ducklett flew south wards, preparing for the harsh winter ahead. She yearned to fly with them, she wanted to escape, escape from it all.

Finally, the sun had set, leaving her with only the moonlight and her bottle of sand. She could see her breath in the air and she shivered, trying to slip further into her red coat. Madi put the bottle back around her neck with the brown string she had tied to it, and she sat on the edge, thinking deeply.

Not too far off in the distance, Madi spotted a girl around her age, floating in the air. She twirled, jumped, and spun, almost like in a ballet. Madi squinted her eyes, trying to focus more on the strange being. Madi saw the girl had short, blonde hair, and a small section was a light purple towards the front. A strange glowing ring, shaped like a crescent, was on her backside, giving off a beautiful purple light.

The floating girl continued to spin in the sky. And realization suddenly dawned on Madi_. She knew who this was._ And this girl was trouble.

Ignoring all orders and rules set by the rebellion, Madi unfurled her wings quickly and dove off the platform. Wind whipped past Madi's face, she kept her wings tucked in, making a steep dive towards the unforgiving sea. Her whole body felt hot as she was filled with burning determination. And just before she hit the waters, she unfurled her wings, and she rose up with a _whoosh_. Beneath her, the water was hit by wind caused from the wings and rose up several feet like a wall before falling back down.

Madi rose herself into the air, beating her powerful wings. Madi was almost to the girl… she counted down in her head; _ 1…_ And she stopped. Stopped only feet away from the girl. The strange girl continued to dance for a few more seconds, and Madi impatiently waited. Slowly, the girl came to a halt and slowly turned to Madi. Her eyes were glowing a bright crimson red; she was possessed. The girl smirked before finally speaking;

"Hello Madi… Haven't seen you in a while, we've been searching for you…" as the girl spoke her words, a small light appeared behind her like a door, and the legendary Pokémon cresselia floated out. It had an odd look to it as it floated next to the girl, its eyes were the same shade red, and cresselia was possessed as well. The two had a striking resemblance to each other. The reason was simple; the girl was a cresselia gijinka.

"Carma…" Was all Madi could say. The girl's name was Carma. "You've got to leave…"

"Why do you say that, dear friend Madi?" Carma cocked her head, spotting the small bottle of sand. "You still have that old piece of junk?" Carma floated over to the motionless Madi, snatching the bottle from her neck. She twirled the bottle in her hand the same as Madi had done, examining it, as if she was trying to understand the purpose of it. "You really have no need for it; it is only a waste of space, waste of valuable resources." Carma looked to Madi, and she dropped the bottle down to the raging sea.

"No!" Madi screamed and she dove down to retrieve the falling bottle.

Carma extended her hand, and a small purple light enveloped Madi. She could not move, she could not breathe, and all she could do was watch in horror as the bottle hit the water with a tiny _sploosh_. Madi was yanked back up, face to face with Carma. Carma's emotionless red eyes stared into Madi's wild brown ones.

"Carma... why?" Madi stared at Carma, small tears bristling. But, as usual, Carma was emotionless. Although, behind those fierce red eyes, Madi could see the old purple ones that Carma once had. The ones she had on the days before she was brainwashed. They used to be so happy, so energetic, joking, and full of life... Now, they were dull, empty, boring, cynical, and mostly _psychotic_.

Carma sneered before saying "Because there is no other way. Team Rocket is the supreme one. There is no limit to what they can do." Carma gestured to Madi's wings. "They are creating a new race of both humans and Pokémon." Carma snapped and a clipboard appeared in her hand. She began to write things down. "Dear Madi, my friend, it really is a shame what they sent me out here to do. You could have been a great help in our cause." Carma frowned and snapped, the clipboard disappearing from her hand. Carma began to back up toward the door of light in which Cresselia had first come through.

Cresselia began to slowly float up to Madi as its right arm began to glow a deep purple. A skinny but long scythe slowly formed from the bottom of its wrist making a _whoosh_ noise. Cresselia was now inches away from Madi as it hovered there emotionless, its eyes too, were glowing a crimson red. Red like blood, blood that was about to be spilled.

Madi's face filled with terror when she knew what was about to happen. And it happened oh so quickly.

Cresselia raised its scythe arm in the air, although Cresselia was emotionless it appeared to be smiling. And in one quick motion, plunged the scythe through the air and across Madi's stomach. Madi's screams filled the air of the cold winter night. Screams of pain. Screams of anguish. Screams of defeat. Screams of _betrayal_.


End file.
